worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishing
In the Kingdom of Elnea, fishing is a great way to earn money and/or work points, have fun, and get food for meals. There are numerous fishing locations around the Kingdom, and all of them are teeming with fish! Fishing Locations All fishing locations are included in the Elnea River. Fishing locations are marked by a blue fish on the Kingdom Map. Downstream * Elnea Wharf (south of Yano Market; fish are at the bottom of the steps) * Emperor's Bridge (north-west of Elnea Wharf; fish are just to the west and south of the bridge) * Old Town Riverside (west of Scholar's Assoc. and Pharmacist's Forest; fish are south of the bridge entrance) Upstream * Northern Dock (take the boat from Elnea Wharf; fish are just off the dock to the right that leads to Castle Dock) * Castle Dock (take the boat from Northern Dock; fish are at the end of the dock) * Wooden Bridge (next to Riverside Forest; fish are just to the west and south of the bridge) Near the Water Source * Riverside Forest (accessible by Fast Travel; fish are all along the river edge) * River Promenade (south of Waterfall; fish are in the water under the bridge) Fish Seasonal Fish Year-Round Small Fish / Zawa Year-Round Large Fish Limited Event Fish (Fertas' Blessing) Limited Event Fish (Helping Out At Yano Market) Relics These are relics you sometimes find when you go fishing. Bait All bait with a price is bought from the Work Store in the Yano Market. The available types bait that can be bought increases by completing Miara's fishing and bait quests. Note: A traveler can buy only Bait. Super Fishing Spots In each season there are a couple of locations where you have a chance of a message appearing that lets you know that you have a higher chance of catching a big fish here. You will only receive this message if you have previously won the title of "Fishing Master" at the Harvest Festival fishing tournament (see below). Spring (3 - 8) Morning: Elnea Wharf, Emperor Carnet's Bridge, Old Town Riverside Afternoon: Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock, Northern Dock Evening: Elnea Wharf, Emperor Carnet's Bridge, Old Town Riverside Summer (9 - 17) Morning: Wooden Bridge, Northern Dock, Castle Dock Afternoon: Riverside Forest, River Promenade Evening: Riverside Forest, River Promenade Fall / Autumn (18 - 23) '''Morning: '''River Promenade, Riverside Forest '''Afternoon: '''Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock, Northern Dock '''Evening: '''River Promenade, Riverside Forest Winter (24 - 2) '''Morning: '''Elnea Wharf, Emperor Carnet's Bridge, Old Town Riverside '''Afternoon: '''Wooden Bridge, Castle Dock, Northern Dock '''Evening: '''Elnea Wharf, Emperor Carnet's Bridge, Old Town Riverside The Fishing Tournament The Fishing Tournament is held during the Harvest Festival on the 8th, from morning until 2ET. To enter the contest, you must use special 'Matra Fighter' bait, which you can purchase from the Work Store for 10 bea on the day of the festival. The three largest 'Matra' will be prize winners. To enter a fish, you must deliver it to the supply house before 2 ET. The first prize for winning the festival is 10,000 bea, 30 'The Mirage X' fishing bait, and the title of Fishing Master. Fishing Tips * During the fishing contest enter matra king fish one at a time, and if you get to first place save the rest for next year. * Elnea Wharf is a great place to fish. You can buy your bait at the market, and in a few short steps you are next to the water. Then you can go back to the market and sell your catch, or go to the warehouse and exchange your fish for work points. * If you keep your taps at the red end of the meter, without going over, they'll deal more damage to the fish's HP. * Strength is rumored to help with fishing (based on NPC text). * Basic ability is related to the power to catch fish. Source: Official FAQ * Farmers are able to catch fish more easily. This effect is also in Farming Society Trial and Farming Society Disguise. * Seasonal Bait and Seasonal Fish (such as Shinzo's Buddy in spring) seem to yield the best results overall for cost / time / reward ratio. * Complete the fishing and bait quests for Miara in the library as fast as you can. The bait that becomes available after doing her quests is really useful and she rewards you with miracle bait which is excellent for catching bigger and rarer fish. * Since the past few updates winning the fishing tournament in the first year is much more difficult, but if you are wearing a farming society disguise and have decent stats, take a couple of hundred matra fighter bait to the docks and you might be able to do it. * You get to keep the Matra fish you catch, so if you're in first place and have extra fish you want to keep, you can save them for the next year. You can also continue fishing after the contest is over to prepare for next year's contest. * Ask your spouse to come fishing with you when you plan to go fishing. It will boost their WP and they will get fish! Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay